


Полночь перетекает в утренний кофе

by commander_lils



Series: Парни моего возраста [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Daddy Kink, M/M, Morning After, Morning Sex, Mutual Masturbation, Porn with Feelings, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-08
Updated: 2019-01-08
Packaged: 2019-10-06 20:53:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17352410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/commander_lils/pseuds/commander_lils
Summary: В Ките есть что-то такое, что убеждает Широ дать ему шанс и узнать, сможет ли их экспериментальный опыт перерасти в нечто большее. Может быть, всё дело в Ките, спящем в его кровати, или же в его привычке оттопыривать мизинец, когда держит в руках кружку кофе.Но есть одно «но».





	Полночь перетекает в утренний кофе

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [midnight into morning coffee](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14549004) by [starboykeith](https://archiveofourown.org/users/starboykeith/pseuds/starboykeith). 



> [ **Also you can find fic here** ](https://ficbook.net/readfic/7493062/19633590#part_content)

Широ просыпается от холода. Кит отстраняется во сне и переворачивается на живот, уютно укутавшись в целое одеяло. Широ лежит лицом к Киту, свернувшись клубочком и положив ладонь между их телами, словно пытается дотянуться.

Он отдёргивает руку как ошпаренный, вздрагивая от одной мысли. Кит повёрнут к нему лицом, даже если лежит на животе. Во сне он выглядит ещё моложе: морщинка между бровей сглажена, челюсть не напряжена. В баре он казался напряжённым, и Широ посчитал это милым. Он всё ещё так считает, честно говоря, но думать об этом сейчас лучше не сто́ит. 

_Восемнадцать_ , поражается Широ. Он переворачивается на спину и прочищает горло. Всё встаёт на свои места: Кит, демонстрирующий своё фальшивое удостоверение личности; вдох, когда Широ кладёт ладонь на его бедро в такси; нервы, скрытые под тщательно проработанной маской.

 _Восемнадцать_ , думает он снова, но несмотря на разницу в возрасте ― мысль о которой заставляет его вздрагивать ― это не самая серьёзная проблема.

Он не уверен, что хоть раз в жизни лишал кого-то девственности. 

По Киту _нельзя_ было понять, что это его первый раз: он не сильно волновался или смущался, но Широ знал всё с самого начала. Он просто не мог ― до сих пор не может ― понять зачем Кит это сделал. 

Такое не происходит по случайности, между ними не могло возникнуть недопонимание. Кит нашёл его, _выбрал_ его. Широ помнит пыл в глазах Кита, когда тот спросил, есть ли у него презервативы, помнит всё, что происходило в баре, взгляд Кита, прикованный к его ладоням, к открытому вороту рубашки.

 _Ты подцепил его в баре_ , напоминает себе Широ. _Ты не обязан начинать с ним отношения. Особенно, когда ваша разница в возрасте…_

Десять лет. Целое десятилетие. Одна десятая века. Одна сотая тысячелетия.

Какая-то часть Широ знает, что он ведёт себя глупо, но другая напоминает, что он с самого начала знал, что удостоверение личности фальшивое. Он понимает, что некоторые слова о предметах в колледже, которые Широ знает как свои пять пальцев, звучали странно. Даже как-то догадался, что первый толчок в Кита окажется не простым первым сексом.

В какой-то степени он хочет притворяться спящим и слушать как Кит тихо покидает его квартиру, но тихий, предательский голосок шепчет, что, может быть, ничего плохого не случится, если Кит останется, если они обменяются номерами, если они пойдут на...

Широ останавливает себя прежде чем додумывает слово «свидание» и с неохотой встаёт с кровати.

Он не будет мудаком, который делает из девственности великое дело, но это же должно что-то значить, ведь так? Кит до сих пор не проснулся и не ушёл, это тоже что-то значит?

Они должны всё обсудить, думает Широ и тут же теряет всю свою решительность. Ему, наверное, следует хоть _чуть-чуть_ подготовиться, поэтому он надевает тапочки и тихо проскальзывает в ванную.

Широ слышит звуки за дверью, пока чистит зубы, и задерживает дыхание, эгоистично надеясь, что Кит не проснётся. Однажды ему придётся выйти из ванной. И когда он это делает, Кит уже лежит с открытыми глазами.

От его сонной улыбки у Широ сжимается сердце, и он резко напоминает себе, что Кит скоро уйдёт.

― Привет, ― говорит Широ… Почти выдыхает, потому что глаза Кита в слабом освещении не сравнятся с поразительным оттенком его глаз, блестящим почти фиолетовым цветом под солнечными лучами.

― Привет, ― вторит Кит, и Широ не успевает насладиться хриплым голосом после сна, потому что Кит прочищает горло. ― Думал, ты там вечность прятаться собрался.

Широ морщится. По ухмылке Кита можно понять, что он шутит, однако попадает в самую точку.

― Хочешь всё обсудить?

Выражение его лица с расслабленного становится настороженным. Он щурится и вскидывает подбородок, но знает о чём говорит Широ.

― Конечно, ― медленно проговаривает Кит, в голосе слышится горечь, но, вне сомнения, это хороший знак. Кит мог бы просто выйти за дверь и исчезнуть из жизни Широ.

Широ делает им кофе. Кит забирает свой чёрный с ложкой сахара и немного перемешанным. Широ рад, что Кит не видел, как он высыпал огромное количество сахара в свою кружку.

― Спасибо, ― говорит Кит. Их пальцы соприкасаются, когда он берёт кружку. Он наблюдает за Широ, когда тот разглаживает одеяло и садится, прислонившись к изголовью кровати. ― Пьёшь кофе с молоком? ― ехидно спрашивает Кит, и Широ бросает на него ироничный взгляд.

― Я уже говорил, что мой кофе мне не соответствует, ― говорит он. Они ведут себя осторожно, обсуждая кофе. ― Не могу понять, мне оскорбиться или польститься.

Широ чувствует облегчение, потому что Кит успел перелечь, когда он ушёл. Широ не уверен, что мог бы сконцентрироваться, если бы Кит валялся под одеялом в одной только футболке. Его домашний халат не лучшая замена, но по крайней мере Кит _во что-то одет_.

― Так вот, ― говорит он. Широ не может отвести взгляд от горла Кита, когда он сглатывает, чтобы понять, что это не Кит избегает неловких разговоров, ― ты мне дашь свой номер?

Он произносит это осторожно, по его тону слышно, что он готов получить отказ, разочароваться и гордой походкой выйти из квартиры.

Но в нём теплится надежда, и Широ требуется вся его сила воли, чтобы тихо и честно сказать ему:  
― Не знаю.

Кит кивает, словно ожидал такого ответа. Они пьют кофе в тишине.

― Слушай, прости, что я соврал. ― В голосе слышатся нотки раздражения, но он скрывает их как может, стараясь звучать искренне. Широ подумывает заговорить о его девственности, но решает, что Кит, скорее всего, разозлится, пытаясь оборониться и скрыть смущение. ― Но вообще-то это не твое дело, и я знал чего хотел.

― Это и моё дело, ― подмечает Широ. ― Ты меня в него втянул.

― Ты бы переспал со мной, ― начинает Кит, и Широ подмечает, как очаровательно сбивается его дыхание прежде, чем он продолжает, ― если бы знал, что мне восемнадцать?

 _Нет_ , понимает Широ. Ему стыдно, что на тот момент его возбудила ― всё ещё возбуждает ― идея получать удовольствие от одной мысли иметь преимущество благодаря своему опыту, быть в состоянии доставить Киту незабываемое удовольствие, но он бы никогда не привёз Кита домой, если бы знал ― остановился бы, пока не стало слишком поздно.

Но они уже у него дома.

― Нет.

― Вот именно, ― Киту не обязательно звучать так самодовольно, и Широ еле сдерживается, чтобы не закатить глаза.

Нет ничего плохого в том, что они переспали, убеждает себя Широ. Это он делает из мухи слона.

Он делает глоток кофе. Это точно самое странное утро после секса, которое у него когда-либо случалось, но один только взгляд на Кита, закутанного в его халат, рассеивает все сожаления. Кит достаточно взрослый, чтобы поступать так, как считает нужным.

― Зачем ты это сделал? ― спрашивает Широ, прекрасно понимая, что, наверное, переступает черту. Кит немного опаляет его взглядом, поэтому он добавляет: ― В смысле, соврал.

― Я предпочитаю мужчин с опытом, ― высокомерно говорит Кит. И эта горделивость так и пышет из него, думает Широ, который уже готов простить Кита за обман, но Кит продолжает: ― Я не хотел, чтобы ты относился ко мне… иначе. Словно я не знаю что делаю. Или вёл себя так, словно я сломаюсь.

Киту повезло, что Широ достаточно деликатен, чтобы не поднимать тему девственности, потому что теперь он почти прямым текстом это подтвердил. 

― Опыт опытом, но я на десять лет старше тебя, ― Широ морщится, произнося это вслух.

― Парни моего возраста отвратительны. ― Кит уже ожидает, что Широ закатит глаза на его слова. ― В сексе, в жизни, в чём угодно. Живут в своих тепличных условиях. А я хочу к чему-то стремиться.

― В этом и суть, разве нет? ― мягко говорит Широ. ― Твои ровесники обладают таким же опытом. ― Кит мрачнеет, но Широ гнёт на своём. ― Это важная часть отношений, ты в курсе?

― Я тебя не замуж зову, Широ, ― огрызается Кит. ― Всего лишь прошу номер.

Они молчат. Широ тихо ставит чашку на прикроватный столик.

― Чего ты хочешь, Кит?

― Я хочу к чему-то стремиться, ― повторяет Кит. ― Я хочу наметить план. Половина детишек… людей, ― с жаром поправляет себя Кит, но Широ всё равно вздрагивает. ― Половина людей, которых я знаю, планируются работать в Макдоналдсе до тридцати.

Киту ещё далеко до тридцати, ему предстоит исследовать неизведанную территорию после двадцати, но Широ уже слушает шутки от друзей, что ему скоро стукнет огромные _тридцать_.

― Это работа, ― спокойно вторит Широ, но понимает что имеет Кит в виду: людей, которые стоят на месте, которые не хотят выходить из зоны комфорта.

― Для некоторых ― да, ― отмечает Кит. Он пьёт кофе, и Широ смотрит на то, как оттопыривается его мизинец, когда он поднимает кружку. ― Но эти люди… Они ничего больше не хотят. У них нет _целей_. А я знаю чего хочу.

― Разве? ― дразнит Широ, но замирает, когда Кит смотрит на него самым пылким и серьёзным взглядом одновременно. Его кружка уже тоже стоит на столике.

― Да, ― уверенно говорит, а его пальцы оказываются на бедре Широ.

Широ смотрит ему в глаза, меняя позицию, чтобы было проще наклониться. Кит с трудом пытается не реагировать, но взгляд всё равно падает вниз. Широ не надел футболку.

― Гарантия занятости сексуальна, ― говорит Кит в миллиметре от губ Широ, но Широ не может вспомнить о чём они разговаривали, когда сцеловывает слова с его губ.

 _Гарантия занятости, значит_. У Широ этого предостаточно, но у него также Кит в кровати, и он не знает что из этого важнее прямо сейчас.

Они целуются и целуются, руки Широ тут же оказываются на ягодицах Кита и тянут Кита к себе на колени, пока ткань халата трётся о его бёдра. В таком положении хороший обзор на шею, и Широ рассматривает вчерашние засосы с гордостью, хотя ворот крепко завязан, и Кит ударяет его по руке, когда он тянется за узелком.

― Если бы я знал, что тебя возбуждают карьеристы, я бы упомянул об этом прошлой ночью, ― говорит Кит, светясь от радости, и Широ целует его подбородок, пряча улыбку в изгибе шеи.

― Помолчи, ― говорит он. Слова слетают с его губ достаточно грубо, чтобы Кит вздрогнул, и в тот же момент достаточно игриво, чтобы Кит улыбнулся…

― Как скажешь, папочка, ― резко отвечает он. Дыхание Широ учащается, когда он поднимает голову. Он видит частичку неуверенности в глазах, момент, когда оба понимают, что «папочка» ― это что-то нежное под утренними лучами, а не только в интимной ночной обстановке, нечто такое, когда поцелуи на вкус как кофе, а прикосновения медленные и лёгкие, а не торопливые и поспешные.

Кит краснеет, но твёрдо выдерживает взгляд Широ.

Именно Кит разрывает напряжение, тянется к вороту своего халата и медленно, _медленно_ ослабляет узел.

У Кита уже стоит: его раскрасневшийся член уже упирается ему в живот. Широ думает, что Кит _красивый_ , и берёт в кулак без колебаний. В этот раз он двигается медленно, трёт большим пальцем головку. Кит выдыхает, кладёт руки на грудь Широ, чтобы утихомирить себя. Когда Кит склоняет голову назад, Широ представляет, как тот седлает его, и ему приходится сильно закусить губу, чтобы избавиться от этой фантазии, потому что Кит, скорее всего, чертовски растянут, и он не хочет давать ему намёков.

По крайней мере, не сегодня.

Поэтому пока Широ просто отстраняется и тянется за смазкой, зная, что она не только поможет, но и сделает задуманное гораздо проще.

Он шлёпает Кита по бедру, чтобы дотянуться до лубриканта. ― Приподнимись.

Кит сидит с полуоткрытыми глазами и послушно сползает с бёдер Широ, по пути скидывая халат. Широ неуклюже выбирается из своих трусов и тянет Кита обратно на себя, сажая его на колени. Кит выглядит потрясающе, и Широ произносит это вслух, наблюдая как Кит трёт щеку, чтобы побороть смущение. 

Кит недовольно мычит, когда Широ отстраняется, но тут же стонет, когда Широ берёт оба члена во влажную от смазки ладонь.

Он двигает рукой быстро, сразу понимая, что никто из них не продержится долго, и нуждается в стонах Кита как в кислороде. ― Блядь, ― выдыхает он, когда большой палец Кита трёт его сосок, и Кит растягивает губы в хитрой улыбке.

Он молод, нетерпелив и сам толкается в ладонь Широ, когда тот замедляется. Широ просто наблюдает за Китом: как тот напрягает ягодицы на коленях Широ, как перекатываются мышцы, когда он двигает бёдрами. Кит кончает первым. Его веки дрожат, он распахивает рот без возможности сделать хоть вздох. Широ тоже вскоре кончает, толкаясь в последний раз, когда рука Кита обхватывает его.

Широ думает, что мог бы отключиться, когда Кит прижимает ладонь к губам и слизывает его сперму с пальцев.

Всё, что он может ― это наблюдать с восхищением, и Кит легко улыбается, прежде чем сползти с колен Широ, но колеблется, пристраиваясь чуть ниже сгиба его локтя.

― Иди сюда, ― говорит Широ, флиртуя и обнадёживая одновременно. Кит замирает в его руках, словно ожидая вопроса от Широ ― может быть, у него и есть что спросить. Широ не может объяснить, но чувствует, что они вместе надолго, несмотря на то, что познакомились лишь вчера; в Ките есть что-то такое, благодаря чему Широ страстно желает проводить так каждое утро.

― Так значит ты целеустремлённый, да?

Кит немного краснеет; Широ думает, что эта тема беспокоит его больше всего: что-то, что он держит глубоко в себе.

Он хочет знать. Он хочет выяснить что сделало Кита таким, что заставило его довериться; хочет знать кем он станет.

― Наверное, мои цели нереалистичны, ― выдает наконец Кит и заставляет себя усмехнуться.

Широ хочет сказать Киту, что он сможет быть тем, кем пожелает, но сначала...

― Можешь рассказать мне за завтраком.

― Хорошо, ― говорит Кит. И в этот раз он не прячет улыбку.


End file.
